


Missing Scene from Bad Day In Building A

by Dawn Cunningham (Delta_Dawn)



Series: Highlander stories with Tessa [25]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Dawn/pseuds/Dawn%20Cunningham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from Bad Day In Building A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from Bad Day In Building A

Missing Scene from Bad Day In Building A by Dawn Cunningham

This story follows right after the events of Bad Day In Building A. There is a look on Richie's face at the end of the show that triggered this story.

Disclaimers:

Duncan, Tessa, Richie and all other characters mentioned in the story belong to Rysher. I'm just borrowing them and not getting paid for it.

Do not post or publish this story anywhere else, without my express permission. Feel free to share it with others as long as the disclaimers remain intact. 

**************

He hates me.

No, it's worse than that.

He despises me.

Yeah, that's probably closer to the truth.

Richie Ryan couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Duncan walk away from the T-Bird. The Scot hadn't even bothered looking at the teenager when Richie climbed into the car. Duncan had looked at Tessa--he'd even said something to her. But he'd ignored Richie.

For a brief moment, the teenager debated climbing into the front seat, but Tessa didn't give him a chance. She'd muttered something that was either 'back' or 'Mac'. When she was stressed out, her English deteriorated, and he wasn't quite sure what she had said. He didn't want to believe that she'd ordered him to stay in the back, but it was a possibility.

She probably hated him, too. 

She definitely had to despise him. 

He shouldn't have wasted time trying to convince Stanley to leave with them. He should have dragged her down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Or maybe they should have hidden in one of the many rooms.

But most important of all, he should have kept Slade from taking Tessa with him. 

It wasn't like he hadn't tried. So what if Slade had backhanded him and almost knocked him over the railing of the jury box? So what if Slade had a gun? If Stanley and that janitor guy had only kept their hands off of him, he might have been able to stop Slade. 

He should have protected Tessa better.

And now, Duncan was so mad at him that he couldn't even stand the thought of riding in the same car with the teenager. The Highlander was probably trying to come up with the best way to get rid of him.

If he was smart, he would start packing as soon as he got home.

*****

The ride home was silent, only making Richie even more convinced that Tessa was really upset with him. 

What did she expect from him? It wasn't like he was a four-hundred-year-old, sword-carrying Immortal. He was just an 18-year-old ex-thief. He didn't even carry a knife, and his lockpick sure wouldn't have helped in this situation.

Things got even worse when they got home. Tessa headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of Duncan's best Scotch. She took a quick drink, shuddering slightly as it went down. Then she turned to the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards and drawers.

Richie didn't know whether he should offer to help or not. Tessa would probably think he was useless with that, too.

"I know I had some cigarettes out here," she finally muttered. "Richie, have you seen them?"

"Ummmm... you threw them all out... remember?" Richie knew he should have headed straight for his bedroom and hidden there. People could turn nasty when they needed a nicotine fix and couldn't get one. "You said you were going to give up smoking," he reminded her, prepared to run if she picked up something to throw at him.

Tessa's shoulders slumped for a moment. "That's right. I'd forgotten."

"I could go buy you a pack," Richie offered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to start smoking again." Tessa picked up her drink and took another swallow. She started to pace around the apartment.

Richie didn't know what to make of her behavior. He'd never seen her act this way before. She was probably trying to calm down enough to tell him to pack and leave.

"Damn! Duncan should have come home with us!" Tessa burst out.

That did it. Now Richie was sure she wanted him to leave. She just didn't want to have to tell him. She wanted Duncan to do it instead.

"I'm sorry. I'll go pack now."

That stopped Tessa in mid-stride, and she spun around to face Richie. "What are you talking about?"

"Packing. Leaving. You know. Like I've worn out my welcome."

An exasperated look crossed Tessa's face. "Don't be ridiculous, Richie. What makes you think you have worn out your welcome?"

Richie shrugged, and turned away. "It was pretty obvious. Mac was so mad at me for not protecting you he wouldn't even get in the car with me. So, I'll just go pack and get out of here before he come homes."

He started for his bedroom, but didn't get far. Tessa's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

"That's not why Duncan didn't come home with us. Come sit down, Richie." She tugged at his arm, and he followed her over to the sofa, sitting down as far away from her as he could get."

"After twelve years, I think I know Duncan better than you do," Tessa pointed out. "He wasn't upset with you--he was upset with himself."

"Why?" That didn't make any sense to Richie. After all, Duncan had managed to save them all.

"Because he had to kill mortals. He doesn't like to do that--he thinks our lives are too short already. It doesn't matter that he *had* to do it to save our lives. He still had to kill. He needed time to come to grips with what he had to do."

"Are you sure?" Richie tried to keep himself in check. He didn't want his hopes to get too high, then have them crushed when Duncan came home.

Tessa nodded.

"He's not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Richie, you were wonderful today. You stayed calm. You kept the janitor from panicking and leading those awful men to his daughter. As for that story about the serial killer who eats his victims..." Tessa giggled as she shook her head. "That was inspired. However, your behavior when Slade wanted me to go with him was awful! What were you thinking?" Tessa scowled at him.

He couldn't look at her, too ashamed of his actions. "I tried Tessa. I really did, but those other guys held me back. Otherwise, I would have stopped Slade somehow."

"Richie! That is *not* what I meant!" Tessa's hand cupped Richie's chin and turned his face toward hers. "Slade had a gun! He could have killed you! He'd already had Duncan shot--what makes you think he wouldn't have shot you?"

"But, Tessa-"

She released his chin with an angry gesture. "No! You should have kept out of it!"

"I couldn't!" Richie burst out. "Do you have any idea what Slade would have done to you if he'd managed to get away with you?"

Tessa lightly stroked his face. "Yes, I do know," she said quietly. "But I could have survived that. If Slade had shot you, then you would be dead. I couldn't let that happen."

"And I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Oh, Richie." Suddenly, tears began to pour down Tessa's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around the young man, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Richie had no idea what he'd done wrong now.

With an obvious effort, Tessa pulled herself together. "Tears aren't always a bad thing, Richie. Sometimes they are just a way to relieve tension or stress. And sometimes they are just because someone said a very sweet thing."

Richie nodded, although he wasn't quite sure which one applied in this case. As far as he knew, he hadn't said anything sweet. And she had been under a lot of tension and stress today. That must have been it.

"So why were you mad at Duncan for not coming home with us?" he finally asked.

"Because I was being selfish. I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe again."

That made sense. "I know I'm a poor substitute, but I'm willing to try." Richie held out his arms.

Tessa settled into his arms. "I think you make a very good substitute."

The end.


End file.
